When a vehicle, such as an automobile, truck or the like, is used to tow or trail a trailer device, such as a camper trailer, boat trailer, storage trailer, or the like, electrical power is made available to the trailer device by means of an electrical wire connector electrically connected to the towing vehicle's electrical supply system. Presently, when the electrical wire is not in use, it generally dangles dangerously and awkwardly from the rear bumper of the towing vehicle, where it is subject to being damaged. The present invention is specifically designed to provide a simple and efficient storage means for this electrical wire connector when not in use, and which allows the wire to be readily available for connection to a trailer.